Bacchus's Wine
.]] Bacchus's Wine , also known as Bacchus's Cider, is a recurring supportive item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It gives the user a status, usually Berserk. Appearances Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Bacchus Wine inflicts Berserk on one target. Final Fantasy V Though not usable outside of battle, Bacchus' Wine is a Mix result, achieved by mixing a Holy Water and Turtle Shell, and gives the target the Berserk status. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Bacchus's Wine has 50% chance of inflicting the target with Berserk. It can be purchased from all shops for 120 gil after reaching certain points in the story. Three can be obtained from the bazaar by selling Tyrant Hide x2. Two are given as a reward for defeating the Elite Mark Behemoth King. One is given as a reward from Montblanc for defeating Fury. Varying amounts can be won as prizes from the Balfonheim Port Footrace. It drops from Great Malboro, Serpent, Necrophobe, Cassie, Reaver, High Reaver and Bangaa Pirate. It can be stolen from Bomb, Danbania, Bull Danbania, Hybrid Gator and Gizamaluk. It can be poached from Wyvern and Bell Wyvern. It can be found in treasure coffers in the Mosphoran Highwaste. The "Behemoth" class enemies are fond of using the item to inflict Berserk on themselves, making their attacks even more devastating. In the Zodiac versions, the item is guaranteed to inflict the Berserk status to the target unless the target is immune to it, making it effective against enemies that spam spells, like Ixion. Final Fantasy XIV Bacchus's wine is a legendary wine relevant to the quest "It Won't Work" at Wineport and a few quests thereafter. It is made from Bacchus Grapes, a hybrid of various grape species. The Calamity nearly eradicated the wine, grapes and all, and only a few bottles remain. Having been struck blind in a battle with Titan, Shamani Lohmani found renewed purpose upon tasting the wine, and now devotes his life to wine making. Final Fantasy Tactics Bacchus Wine is not an item, but is mentioned in the errand "Lilith's Libation": Bravely Default Bacchus's Wine has a 100% chance to apply the berserk effect to target. It can be purchased for 500 pg. It can be found in Grandship, Grapp Keep, Starkfort, Engine Room, and Eternian Central Command, and dropped from Barbarossa (ch 5, 6, 7). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bacchus's Cider increases all party members' Strength by 15%, and it can be obtained in Battle Music Sequence (BMS) only. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Bacchus's Cider is an item that can be equipped or used manually (Quest Medleys only). It is used at the beginning of the Music Stage and increases party members' Strength by 15%. When used in Quest Medleys, the effects are triggered when the next stage begins and increases party members' Strength by 15%. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Bacchus's Wine increases the entire party's strength by 10. It can be dropped by defeated monsters. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Bacchus's Cider FFIII Art.png|Original artwork from Final Fantasy III. Trial-Mode-Stage-90-FFXII-TZA.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII The Zodiac Age. FFXIV Chocobo Racing Bacchus's Wine.png|Chocobo racing icon in ''Final Fantasy XIV. PFF Bacchus's Wine.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Bacchus's Wine - Josef Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Bacchus's Wine - Josef Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Bacchus's Wine FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bacchus's Wine.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. TFFAC BacchusWine.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival''. Etymology In Japanese the item is called Bacchus's Sake. Category:Support items